1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an open phase detection system and method for a three-phase motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An open phase of a three-phase motor occurs when one phase current out of three-phase alternating currents loaded on a three-phase motor is lacking. During start-up of the motor, an open phase may result in the motor being unable to start, and during normal operation, an open phase may reduce the dynamic performance of the motor. In addition, an open phase may cause short-circuit and burnout of the motor due to high current and over-heating. Therefore, open phase detection of the three-phase alternating currents of the motor is necessary during start-up and normal operation of the motor for proper operation of the motor. At present, detection of an open phase of the three-phase motor is generally realized by detecting a phase difference between the three-phase voltages using a detection circuit. However, the detection circuit may be made up of many different components and have a complex structure.